por siempre te amare
by Airbus A318
Summary: Bueno soy nuevo en esto y este es mi prumer historia en esta diego y shira se aman mutuamente pero nadie sabe si el otro siente lo mismo y diego no se atreve a decirle por lo que shira planea conquistarlo. Conquistara diego a shira o shira a diego lean para saberlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo. prdanés ce mero me presento el usuario airbosA 318 Si se preguntan por el nombre soy un aamante de la aviación y de ice age soy nuevo aqui y este es el primer fic que escribo se basará sobre Diego y Shira es este ellos acaban de llegar a la nueva isla esté fic sera de humor y romance espero la s guste

Chapter 1 : un nuevo hogar

Luego de que la manada venciera a los piratas ellos navegaron atraves del mar impulsados por preciosa hasta que llegaron a una isla en donde el barco toco tierra.

Manny : — bajando del barco — por fin llegamos.a tierra firmé

Sid : gracias al cielo por fin tierra — dice lanzándose y besando l suelo

Ellie : y ahora que se supone vamos a hacer no tenemos dónde vivir

Diego: de eso no te preocupes lo importante es que estamos vivos y a salvo

Shira: yo no estaría tan segura Diego

Diego : por que no gati que diga shira

Shira : pues no sabemos si la isla es segura pieden haver depredadores terreno inestable

Diego: aja oye calmante no creo que haya algo de eso por aca

Shira: yo solo decia

Manny : ya enlugar de discutir si es o no es seguro mejor busquemos una cueva o un lugar para pasar la noche

Diego : si me parece una buena idea

Manny : ok separemonos yo iré con ellie Diego ira con Shira sid ira con crash y Eddie alguna pregunta

Diego: yo — dice levantando la pata derecha

Manny : cual es tu duda

Diego :poque yo voy con shira

Shira : que acaso no quieres ir conmigo, Diego — dice con una voz muy dulce —

Diego : eje pus mm sip si quiero — dice con una voz de idiotisado —

Shira : bueno entonces que esperas sigueme — dice antes de salir corriendo

Diego : hay es tan linda

Manny : si lo es y ahora si no corres no la vas alcanzar

Diego: tienes razon — dice reaccionando —

Lugo de eso diego sale corriendo tras Shira mientras los demás buscan un lugar para vivir

Ellie : pobre diego se nota que esta enamorado

Manny: si por éso le hice un favor al enviarlos juntos

Ellie: si asi como el te lo hiso a ti cuando le dijiste que me dijiera que yo te gustaba

Manny : nmmm bueno hay que seguir buscando no pues ya casi anochece

Ellie: cuando te conviene cambias el tema

Mientratanto Diego y shira caminaban juntos por el bosque buscando un lugar para hacer su hogar con toda la manada Diego solo disdrutaba de la compañía de shira y viceversa , diego solo pensaba en que porfin estaba con la chica que siempre soño pero ahora el problema era decírselo a shira y pues shira ell igual sentia algo por diego y solo esperaba que diego se lo dijiera

Shira : y nos vamos a pasar callados todo el día

Diego : no pero de que hablamos ?

Shira : no se cuentame algo de tu vida

Diego : no hay mucho que contar conocí a manny y a sid cambie mucho desde ese entonces

Shira : si te volviste blando — dice molestando —

Diego : no soy blando shira

Shira : si lo eres y lo sabes — dice riéndose —

Diego : ok ya para gatita

Shira : como me llamaste blando

Diego : ok quieres parar

Luego shira se lanza sobre diego y le queda encima viendolo cara a cara ellos solo se ven a los ojos

Diego : te te puedo decir algo shira ?

Shira : si claro que puedes

Diego : es que bueno mmmm (mente de diego : mmm ahora que hago )

Shira : aja diego te escuchó

Luego de entre la malesa sale sid y ve a diego y a shira juntos

Sid : diego a estas con ella entonces los dejo

Diego : a que que no no estamos haciendo nada

Ellos se levantan

Sid : solo venia a decirles que encontramos una cueva muy lejos de aqui

Shira : oh bueno entonces ahorita irenos en seguida sid

Sid : buenolos esperamos y sigan en lo suyo sin pena

Diego y shira se sonrojan luego sid se marcha

Shira : baya ya se fue pense que seguiría molestando y regresando a lo nuestro qie me ivas a decir

Diego : quien yo ?

Shira : no fijate manny pues obvio que tu

Diego : estas segura — dice diego tratando de evitar la pregunta —

Shira : que no me vas a decir

Diego : no crees que ya deberiamos de ir con los demas

Shira : si pero primero dime lo que me querias decirte

Diego : si mejor después de avernos acomodado en la nueva casa

Shira : bueno si eso deseas vamos— dice algo desilusionads —

Luego de eso ellos se van caminando hacia la nueva cueva en el camino shira se queda pensando en que le queria decir diego

Mente de shira : sera que diego me iva a decir que me ... no no eso no era pero yo yo lo creo que lo amo que hago... bueno mejor espero sin ilucionarme

Mientras shira caminaba al lado de diego el solo pensaba en shira el la veia de reojo y ella igual diego pensaba en la posibilidad que shira lo amara . El la veia de reojo y shira se dio cuenta

Shira : que me miras tanto ?

Diego : a nada es que crei ver una abeja a tu lado y te iva a picar

Shira : a encerio bueno

Luego ella se camina y se junta mas a diego haciendo que este se sonroje

Shira : por que te sonrrojas diego

Diego : a es que tengo hay calor

Luego comienza a nevar

Shira : calor pues yo siento frio y esta nevando... puedo juntarme contigo para calentarme un poco

Diego : —más sonrojado aún — esta bien

Ella se pegua hasta toparce con diego el sentia el calor de shira y shira el de el

Luego ellos caminan hasta llegar a la nueva cueva esta era muy grande y espaciosa para toda la manada

Manny : ya regresaron eh

Diego : si ya

Shira : y diego y yo dormiremo juntos verdad

Manny : si

Diego : ¿?

Shira : que no quieres

Diego : yo si quiero

Manny : bueno siganme aca hay un buen lugar para que dueman

Shira : se ve muy comodo

Manny : bueno los dejo acomode

Shira : bueno ahora si me vas a decir lo que me ivas a decir

Diego : A espera creo que manny me llama — dice salindo buscando a manny —

Shira : sabes traeme conida porfaa

Diego : ok

El sale de la cueva y shira se queda pensando

Shira : mmmm on diego yo te amo pero tu lo haces me vas a conquistar o yo tendre que conquistarte a ti eso ya lo veremos

Bueno amigos esto fue el primer cap de mi nuevo fic espero les haya gustado si les gusto lo estare actualizando cada vez pueda diganme que ls parecio el cap adios y cuidense


	2. Chapter 2 : plan de amor

Hol a todos. En primer lugar quiero agradecerl a las personas que leyeron mi primer cap y se molestaron en dejar un comentario y poner la historia en favoritos gracias a todos ellos. Bueno hoy se me dio la oportunida de actualizar asi que aqui les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia espero les guste

Con shira : luego de que diego salio de la cueva " a buscar comida " shira se quedo pensando en si existia la posibilidad de que diego la amara . Ella estaba muy contenta pues por primera vez tenia una familia pero se preguntaba si diego la amaba

Ellie : hola shira — dice entrando a la cueva —

Shira : a hola ellie

Ellie : pense que habías salido con diego

Shira : a no el salio por comida espero que regrese pronto

Ellie : es que como desde que llegamos estan juntos pense que estabas con el

Shira : si pero no se lo veo medio raro cuando esta conmigo - dice algo desilusionada -

Ellie : oye no te pongas sentimental

Shira : no lo estoy — dice cambiando la cara —

Ellie: claro que si se te nota en la cara

Shira : ok tu ganas

Mientras tanto diego estaba fuera de la cueva ya casi caia la noche y el estaba echado pensando en si le decia a shira lo que sentia por ella

Manny : que haces aca tan solo amigo — dice al ver a diego —

Diego : hola manny ... no hago nada solo pienso

Manny : dejame adivinar piensas en vshira cierto

Diego : baya como saves ?

Manny : totalmente predecible

Diego : si ok pero si pienso en ella... es que ok lo confieso la amo

Manny : como que no se notara ... eso ya lo sabiamos todos

Diego : encerio ?

Manny : hasta sid lo sabia... mira por que mejor no vas y le dices de una buena ves

Diego: tan facil

Manny : porfavor solo ve y dile oye mami estoy enamorado de ti

Diego : como no ... no es tan facil y si ella no me ama

Mientras tanto shira y ellien tenia una conversacion algo parecida a la que diego y manny tenian

Ellie : oye oye diego el pobrecito esta loco por ti lo que sucede es que le avergüenza decirlo

Shira : tu crees que el me ame ? Estas segura de eso ?

Ellie: si lo estoy

Con diego y manny : ellos de igual mabera hablaban de lo mismo

Diego : que tan seguro de que ella me ame ?

Manny : tan seguro como que el sol sale mañana

Con shira y ellie

Shira : si pero entonces que hago espero a que el me lo diga o que ?

Ellie : pues si esa es opción

Shira : ya se tengo una idea puedo demostrarle que yo lo amo y de conquistarlo

Ellie : esa es una buena idea

Shira : y tu puedes ayudarme — dice viendo a ellie —

Ellie : exacto espera que que ?

Con diego y manny

Diego : hay manny que te cuesta ayudarme a conquistarla

Manny: pues nada pero y yo que que voy a obtener de ganancia

Diego : pues la satisfaccion de que ayudaste a un amigo... que no es suficiente

Con shira

Ellie : pues si ok te ayudare

Shira: gracias ellie eres la mejor

Ellie : no tienes de que agradeceryme ... ok lo que haremos sera esto escuchame

Shira : te escucho

Con diego y manny

Manny : haver que le gusta a una chica

Diego : ¿? — Se queda con una cara de ni idea —

Manny : no tienes ni la menor idea verdad

Con shira y ellie

Shira : pues la verda es el primer macho del que me enamoro como voy a saber

Ellie : pues por eso se supone que las parejas primero son novios para conocerse

Shira : ok entonces creo que debo averigarlo yo

Con diego y manny

Manny : pues si por algo es que va a ser tu pareja no

Diego : si lo se pero por esoe vas a ayudar no

Manny : si pero no voy a hacer todo por ti eso debes hacerlo tu

Diego : si lo se

Manny : mira lo que debes de hacer es esto

Diego : te escucho

Con shira

Ellie : estendiste el plan ?

Shira: si si entendi creo que si ... espero que funcione

Ellie : veras que si funcionara esa nunca falla ... a manny le funciono conmigo

Shira : Ok ok entonces lo hare y te digo como sale todo

Ellie : saldra bien te lo aseguro solo hazlo todo como lo planeamos

Shira : si lo hare mientras lo esperare a que llegue ... por cierto sabes donde esta ?

Ellie : no pero ya vendra

Shira se queda en la cueva esperando a que diego regrese ella ya tenia un plan para conquistar a diego ... mientras con diego

Manny : ok ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mañana

Diego : si si lo se pero crees que funcione

Manny : si claro que funcionara a mi me funciono con ellie

Diego : ok ok gracias manny

Manny: bueno ahora si ya volvamos a la cueva

Diego : si ya vamos ... oye espera... la comida de shira — dice antes de salir corriendo —

Manny : que ?

Diego: nada

Diego sale corriendo para buscar la comida de shira. Luego de unas horas , ya era de noche y diego por fin regreso a la cueva

Diego : hola ya vine — dice entrando a la cueva —

Shira : hola diego — dice al ver a diego —

Diego : hola... ten toma te traje algo de comer gati que diga shira — dice dándole a shira la comida —

Shira : owwww diego encerio me trajiste algo eres tan lindo diego — le da un besito en la frente a diego —

Diego : — muy sonrojado — no no me agradescas gati es decir shira

Shira : no diego encerio gracias ... nadie traido comida

Diego : no me agradescas eso se hace en una familia nos ayudanos unos a otros

Shira : gracias

Luegi de eso shira termina de comer... ya era muy de noche y ambos sables comenzaban a sentir sueño

Shira : — bostezando — ya tengo sueño y si nos vamos a dormir?

Diego : que juntos ?

Shira : pues si o no quieres dormir conmigo ?

Diego : yo yo si si quiero shira

Shira : bueno entonces que esperas ven vamos — ella se va caminando a su lugar en la cueva —

Diego camina tras ella con cara de idiotizado

Ellos se van hacia su pedazo en la cueva y ambos se acuestan pero su distancia de shira pero ella se acerca a el

Shira : diego

Diego : si gatita es decir shira

Shira : puedes abrazarme es que hace frio

Diego : que tienes frio shira ? — dice viendola —

Shira : si podrias abrazarme

Diego : ok — el pasa su pata sobre shira y la abraza —

Ambos sentian el calor del otro. Shira se acomoda entre Diego

Dieo : descansa shira

Shira diego scansa shira

Luego shira le da un besito a dieo en la frente el se sonroja mucho luego ambos se quedan dornidos y asi pasan su primera noche juntos

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben si les gusto dejen sus comentarios gracias. Bueno me despido hasta la prixima


	3. Chapter 3 : una cita

Hola saludos miritas. Primero quiero agradecrle a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios gracias a ellos . Bueno hoy tube tuempo de actualizar asi que les traigo un capitulo más de ésta historia espero que sea de su agrado los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira:

Diego y shira dormian juntos , se podia notar que ellos estaban muy a gusto uno serca del otro. Dieo abrazaba a shira y ella solo disfrutaba de su compañia.

A la mañana siguiente , el sol alumbraba fuertemente saliendo por el este el horizonte estaba cubierto de nieve y el sol depiert a ciertos sables que dormian

Shira :— se despierta bostezando — a ya amanecio

Diego : — despertandoce — buenos dias shira

Shira : buenos dias diego

Diego : que tal dormiste ?

Shira : dormi mejor que nunca diego se siente bien dormir a tu lado y me diste calor en la noche

Diego :— sonrojado — jaja buebo me alegro que hayas dormido bien shira

Shira : y bueno tenias planes para hoy ?

Diego : si pero contigo

Shira: encerio ? Dime que es

Diego: mejor dime primero tu shira

Shira : no diego dime tu

Diego : dime tu mejor

Luego diego y shira hablan al mismo tiempo

Diego y shira : ok te digo pues — dicen ambos tiempo —

Diego y shira : ok dime tu primero — vuelben a decir al mismo tiempo —

Shira : alto alto alto si no no llegaremos a nada asi que dime que planes tenias

Diego : bueno solo queria ver si te podia invitar a salir a un lugar

Shira: que como una cita ? — dice con una voz tierna —

Diego : pues si podria decirce que si y tu que planes tenias ?

Shira : pues te me adelantaste yo iva a pedirte lo mismo

Diego : encerio ?

Shira: si

Diego : entonces que si quires vernir

Shira: si diego me encantara salir contigo a una cita

Diego : que bien te patece hoy en la tarde

Shira : si me parece bien diego

Diego : ok

Shira : y a donde iremos ?

Diego : ¿? — hake mate el no tiene ni idea —

Shira : dime a donde iremos ?

Diego : emmmmm pues puede ser a — a donde que le digo pensaba el —

Shira : a donde diego ?

Diego : pues no puedo decirte shira

Shira : por que no diego.?

Diego : pues por que es sorpresa y si te lo digo ya no lo seria — dice mintiendo —

Shira : owww que dulce ... bueno creo que tendre que esperar hasta la tarde

Diego : si lo sabras en la tarde... bueno mientras ire con manny

Shira : ok yo ire con ellie y te espero en la tarde

Diego : ok

Luego ambos salen cada quien con su respectivo amigo shira sale emocionada por que diego la invito a salir y el solo pensaba a donde la llevaria

Con diego : el penso todo el camino hasta que llego con manny

Diego : hola manny

Manny : hola diego que tal te funciono el plan ?

Diego : a si eso bueno si la invite a salir

Manny : y ? Que dijo ?

Diego : dijo que si de echo se ve contenta

Manny : ves ahora pasa a la face dos en la cual debe ser una cita romantica

Diego : pero tengo un problema con eso

Manny : que pasa ?

Diego : pues no se a donde la llevare

Manny : como rayos ?

Mientras tanto con shira : ella fue con ellie para contarle que diego la habia invitado a salir

Shira : hola ellie

Ellie : hola shira que tal tu dia ?

Shira : hasta ahora de maravilla diego me invito a salir

Ellie : encerio eso hiso que coinsidencia que penLemos mismo que nosotras

Shira : si pero entonces que hago ? Sigo con el plan ?

Ellie : bueno usemos el plan B

Shira : tenemos plan B ?

Ellie : en realidad no solo es que si es te invito a salir tu solo demuestrale tu interes por el

Shira : eso lo hago desde ayer que le pedi que me abrazara en la noche... es tan lindo

Wllie : bueno pues sigue asi veras que el te ama

Shira : solo espero que me lo diga

Ellie : y veras que lo hara solo dale tiempo

Shira : buebo solo quiero ver a donde me llevara esta tarde

Ellie : te aseguro que sera un lugar hermoso

Mientras tanto con diego

Manny : como

Diego : asi como lo oyes no tengo a donde llevarla

Manny : pero cono se te ocurre ... como le pides una cita a una chica si no sabes a donde llevara

Diego : yo como iva a saver

Manny : ay si como no pues es logico ... aver a que hora la citaste

Diego : hoy en la tarde

Manny : hoy en la tarde perfecto ... bueno plan B vamos buscar un lugar adecuado mas de alguno debe haber en esta isla no

Diego : si si tenemos toda la mañana

Luego de eso ellie y shira salen de entre la malesa

Shira : hola diego hola manny — dice asercandoce —

Manny : que tal shira

Ellie: que tal diego

Diego : hola — dice al verlas —

Shira : que haces ?

Diego : nada hablando de cosas de machos como deportes y eso

Manny : cuando digas una mentira procura que sea ceible — dice en voz baja —

Shira : a entonces no les importa acompañarnos a caminar

Manny : de echo ivamos a revisar que todo en los alrededores sea seguro mejor quedence aqui

Shira : y que no es mas seguro si vamos mas juntos ?

Manny : ehhh si eso si

Diego : y dices que yo no se mentir — dice en voz baja a manny —

Shira : entoces ?

Diego : bueno vamos a ver

Luego de eso ellos comienzan a caminar manny y diego caminaban atras de las chicas ellos pensaban en como resolver el problema de diego

Manny : ok usemos un plan C

Diego : si seguimos asi como estamos terminaremos usando todo el abecedario

Manny : ok mira yo las distraigo tu te separas y buscas un lugar por aqui serca si Si

Diego : es biena idea

Shira : diego por que no caminas junto conmigo — dice asercandose Diego —

Diego : a nada si quieres caminamos juntos

Manny : y ese ea el fin del pla C

Shira : que plan manny ?

Manny : a nada nada

Luego de eso ellos caminan toda la mañana shira no se separo de diego sino hasta que regresaron a la cueva

Diego : no puede ser y ahora a donde la llevo

Manny : pues a donde te lleve el camino asi como hace morita

Diego : eso es ella anda explirando por ahi debex conocer algun lugar

Manny : si tienes razon

Diego : ire a buscarla

Manny : pero apresurate que te quedan solo como dos horas

Luego de Diego sale corriendo de la cueva en buscar a morita para ver si ella le podia ayudar

Luego de un rato de buscar diego por fin encuentra a morita

Diego : morita espera

Morita : diego que onda

Diego : necesito tu ayuda

Morita : la mia ?

Diego : si bueno conoces algun lugar que al que pueda invitar a shira a ir

Morita : con que de eso se trata ... bueno creo que conosco el lugar indicado sigueme

Diego : gracias me has salvado

Luego de eso diego va junto con morita para que le enseñe aquel lugar...

Nueno amigos eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios una disculpa por haverme tardado en actualizar... bueno hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Ola amigos ... primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar pero tuve unos días algo malos pero ya estoy aquí asi que les traigo un cap mas de mi fic espero que les guste

Con diego y Morita : ellos habían ido a buscar ese lugar a donde diego llevaría a Shira Morita lleva a Diego atraves de las montañas y de el bosque

Diego : - cansado - ya mero llegamos ?

Morita : si ya mero llegamos que ya estas cansado ?

Diego : yo cansado ? No lo que pasa es que ... mejor olvidalo

Mientras tanto con Shira :

Ella había regresado con ellie a la cueva ella estaba muy emocionada por que iba a salir con diego , ella estaba esperando a Diego ya que ya era un poco tarde

Ellie : Diego aun no ha venido ?

Shira : no aun estoy esperando - decilusionada -

Ellie : no estes triste Diego regresara y saldrán solo se habrá atrasado

Shira : oye tu crees que el me am ...

Ellie : que el que ?

Shira : no nada mejor olvidalo

Mientras tanto diego y Morita llevaban a ese lugar era un lugar en la sima de una montaña donde havia una gran vista hacia la pradera y la playa

Diego : woe baya que es lindo - cansado -

Morita : si lo es bueno aqui es

Diego : si gracias me salvaste

Morita : oye a que hora la citaste ?

Diego : a las 6 por que ?

Morita : por que ya son las 5:39

Diego : hay no ( y por arte de magia se le olvida lo cansado y sale corritendo hacia la cueva )

Unos minutos mas tarde Diego llega a la cueva

Diego : Shira !

Shira : diego hola cariño - dandole un besito -

Diego : jeje dime estas lista para salir amor

Shira : si estoy lista ... por que estas cansado ?

Diego : a es que vine haciendo mis ejercicios - mintiendo -

Shira : jeje como no... bueno vamos am... Diego

Diego : si vamos shira

Ellos salen de la cueva caminando

Shira : y bien a donde vamos

Diego : pues por ahi es una sorpresa gatita ... que diga shira

Shira : ya no me molesta que me digas asi

Diego : deberas ?

Shira : si ya no me molesta

Diego : bueno vamos

Luego de eso ellos caminan hacia el lugar donde Diego llevaria a shira mientras cambiaban diego pensaba

Mente de Diego : que hago le digo lo que siento o espero que hago

Y shira hacia lo mismo

Mente de Shira : sera que me va a decir algo será que ooo no se o le digo yo que hare mejor espero

Mientras tanto ellos siguieron caminando sin decir nada solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro

Luego de un rato diego rompio el silencio

Diego : bueno ya casi llegamos

Shira : y por que me invitas a salir

Diego : por que quiero salir con mi amiga

Shira: si amiga

Diego : que pasa

Shira: nada olvidalo

Luego de eso ellos llegaron

Diego : okay este es el lugar shira

Diego le muestra el lugar a shira

Shira : wow vaya diego este lugar es hermoso deberas

Diego : si lo es pero no mas que tu

Shira : sonrojada - me dijiste hermosa ?

Diego : lo dije en voz alta

Shira : si deberas que lindo -ella le da un besito -

Diego : sonrojado - te tengo tambien algo de comer

El le sa algo de comer a Shira

El le da la comida

Shira : diego gracias deberas que tierno

Ella se sienta y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Diego el se sonroja mucho

Diego : shira te puedo decir algo

Shira : que cosa diego ?

Diego : es que queria decirte que ... me gusta me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

Shira : - viendo a Diego - a mi igual me encanta

Ellos se ven muy tierno a los ojos pero y se acercaban mucho mucho

Shira : diego te puedo pedir algo

Diego : que shira ?

Shira : cierra tus ojos

Luego diego cierra sus ojos y shira le da un besito a Diego

Luego ambos se ven muy tiernamente y pasan juntos la puesta de sol

Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por tardarme en actualizar bueno los veo luego cuidence


	5. Chapter 5

holas saludos . Bueno el día de hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia les agradezco por sus comentarios gracias los dejo con un capítulo mas de esta historia espero les guste gracias

Con diego y shira

Diego y Shira decidieron pasar la noche juntos en aquel lugar donde era su cita ellos se quedaron dormidos

Diego : bueno shira regresamos a la cueva ?

Shira: pues no se yo quería quedarme aqui contigo a mi lado

Diego : sonrojado - deberas shira ?

Shira : si Diego - apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Diego -

Diego : entonces durmanos aqui

Diego y shira se echan juntos en el suelo y Shira se acerca mucho a Diego el se sonroja

Diego : buenas noches Shira - sonrojado -

Shira : buenas noches Dieguito - dandole un besito a diego -

Diego - aun mas sonrojado - descansa shira

Shira : Diego te puedo preguntar algo , me haces un favor

Diego: si Shira cual ?

Shira : me podrás abrazar mientras duermo ?

Diego: - mas sorojado que nunca - si claro que si puedo Shira

Luego diego abraza a shira ella se acomoda

Shira : buenas noches Dieguito

Diego: buenas noches Shira

Ambos se quedan dormidos en aquel lugar . A la mañana siguiente el sol comienza a salir era una hermosa mañana Diego se despierta primero que Shira

Diego : baya hasta dormida se ve hermosa baya que estoy enamorado

Shira : de quien estas enamorado diego ?

Diego: de ... espera que no nooo nada solo era

Shira : escuche todo Diego y deberás piensas que soy linda owww pues tú también lo eres

Diego: - sonrojado - jeje deberás gracias

Shira : pero aun asi dime de quien estas enamorado ?

Diego : de de nadie de este lugar y esta vists - con cara de mentiroso -

Shira : si tu lo dices diego...

Diego : tengo hambre tu no gatita ?

Shira : si vamos hay que buscar comida

Diego : espera te dije gatita y no te molesto ?

Shira : tal vez ya no me molesta

Diego : deberás gatita

Shira : dije " tal vez " no aue ya no me molestará - dice molesta -

Diego : okay okay perdon Shira sii porfa

Shira: jaja es broma ya no me

molesta gatito

Diego : uufff ya me había asustado

Shira : te preocupa que me moleste contigo no Diego

Diego: bueno si eres mi amiga bueno vamos a buscar algo de comer

Luego de eso Diego y shira fueron a buscar algo para comer no les costo mucho tiempo encontrar algo ellos estaban comiendo mientras ambos pensaban

Mente de diego : que hare haber deve haber una forma de decirle que la amo pero como le digo ? Solo le digo shira te amo no debe ser mejor que eso

Mientras Shira igual pensaba

Mente de Shira : vamos diego que te cuesta decirme te amo ¿ O no me amas ? No creo que no me ames si se te nota el la cara de menso que pones cuando estoy contigo bueno sere paciente

Luego de que terminarán de comer ellos se fueron de regresó a la cueva dónde estaban los demás

Manny: Hola chicos donde andaban ayer ?

Diego: que tal Manny

Shira: hola manny, es que Diego me invito a dormir con el

Manny: ohh asi que fuiste a dormir con ella a solas eh

Diego: manny

Manny: se nota que eres bueno amigo

Diego : manny - dice subiendo la voz -

Manny : a mi me costo que ellie saliera conmigo ahora imagina dor ...

Diego: manny !

Manny : que ?

Diego : por que mejor no vamos a buscar lo que teníamos que ir a buscar

Manny : que teníamos que buscar ?

Shira : si Diego que es ?

Diego : es algo no es nada mira olvidalo vamos Manny

Manny: a donde ?

Diego: solo ven ... no tardo Shira

Shira : okay ve te quiero - dándole un besito en la frente -

Luego manny y diego salen de la cueva

Manny : bien amigo dime que ivamos a buscar

Diego : no nada

Manny : entonces para que me llamasrr

Diego : para que no nos oiga Shira... es que no le dije la amo

Manny: entonces que que hiciste

Diego : quise decirle pero simplemente no pude

Manny: bueno pues que esperas para decirle

Diego: pues no se no puedo decirle asi momas me gustas

Manny : okay pues dime quires que te de unos consejos del amor

Diego : no se dime que hacer como le digo

Manny: pues mira esto es lo que puedes hacer

Mientras tanto

Shira estaba en la cueva esperando a que diego volviera ella estaba un poco triste y pensaba si decirle a diego o mejor esperar a que el le dijiera

Ellie : hola shira por que tan sola - entrando a la cueva -

Shira : no es nada que tal ellie

Ellie : y diego ?

Shira: salio con manny a no se donde

Ellie : aun no te ha dicho que te ama

Shira: y si no me ama ?

Ellie : el si te ama que no lo has visto que pone cara de menso

Shira : si solo espero me lo diga pronto

Ellie : pronto te lo dira ya veras y si no le dices tu

Con diego y manny

Manny :okay te quedo claro el plan

Diego : si si solo una pregunta

Manny : que

Diego : todo eso de adornar lo hago antas de invitarla

Manny : pues obviamenteame

Diego : a bueno

Luego ambos regresan a la cueva

Bueno amigos esto fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen un comentario les agradezco mucho bueno pronto subire otro cap hasta luego

Shira sehabía quedado en la cueva esperando a que diego regresara pero ella estaba pensando en que hacer si decierle a diego o esperar

Ellie : que tal shira - entrado a la cueva

Shira : hola ellie que tal

Ellie : porque tan sola y diego

Shira : salip con manny hace un rato

Ellie: un no te ha dicho que te ama

Shira: y si no me ama ? - medio triste -

Ellie : el si te ama no


End file.
